Beloved
by olym.pias
Summary: After nearly losing his sister due to the hatred of Tigerstar, Stormfur vowed to protect her. They were a two package deal, after all; it was rare that the two siblings were apart. When a prophecy chose Feathertail to go on a great journey, that was no exception. But perhaps his love for her was a little more than brotherly...?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If anyone ever wanted the book _Midnight_ but through the point of view of Stormfur, well, here it is. Except now it's rated M. And there's an incestuous pairing. You have been warned. This first chapter, however, is G, but the next chapter earns its M. Slow-burn, eventual smut.

* * *

RiverClan was his home.

Or so he thought, anyhow. It had been many, many moons since the blood-filled battle between the briefly formed LionClan and BloodClan; a victory had only been snatched due to the heroics of the youngest leader, Firestar. Stormfur could only feel a cold rush of resentment as he thought about his own leader – Leopardstar – during these events.

And although the battle itself had been terrifying in the _we are fighting cats who have no code and do not care about killing others in battle_ sense, the gray tom could recall it without his fur spiking up instantly. What scared him the most was the united _TigerClan_ , which was a combination between ShadowClan and his own. He couldn't believe his eyes when he watched his leader, the proud yet careful Leopardstar, readily accept Tigerstar's leadership over hers.

It was easier to believe once Tigerstar's new rhetoric of _half-clan hatred_ washed over the newly formed clan, and him and his sister Feathertail, along with their mentors – Stonefur and Mistyfoot – were imprisoned together. The truth was hard to swallow, even as he watched it unfold. Stonefur was the RiverClan deputy, for StarClan's sake! How could Leopardstar let this happen?

Back then, he wasn't even a warrior; he was Stormpaw, and his sister Featherpaw was similarly small and _young_. Stonefur and Mistyfoot had tried their best to calm the apprentices the best they could seeing as they were also prisoners, and reflecting on it now, Stormfur felt a pang of admiration for their courage. He and Feathertail had considered that they might be _killed_ under Tigerstar's leadership. His mentor, Stonefur, appearing strong despite _starving_ had quietly reassured them: "I won't let anything happen to you. I'll fight until my last breath." That was the last day he saw his mentor; he had kept his promise until the end.

Stormfur gritted his teeth at the memories, shutting his eyes tight as to try to contain the emotion. While they briefly received refuge in ThunderClan, the death of Tigerstar and the victory over BloodClan resolved the chaos within the clans – for the most part. Stormfur and Feathertail decided to return to RiverClan, despite what had happened; it was their _home_ after all, and they had lost many cats in the battle. Mistyfoot, too, was resolute as she returned to her clan. Before the great battle, Leopardstar offered her the position of deputy – and the blue she-cat was determined to bring justice to her brother's memory.

Stormfur appreciated that Leopardstar had attempted to make amends and not push it aside completely, at the very least. Feathertail was a lot more forgiving, saying, "it wasn't her who hated half-clan cats, you know," to which Stormfur could only bite his tongue in an attempt to hold his retort _but she let it happen anyway._

But that was his sister for you: bright and warm like the _sun_ , and ever so gentle and calm, like the rivers that their clan was named after. The light gray tabby was so beautiful and full of life, Stormfur felt his heart ache at the thought of it being snatched away from her for something neither of them could have changed. It was then that the tom decided he would protect her always.

Stormfur shook his head, moving to stretch from his position beside the river. He had intended to go hunting alone to clear his head, but it seemed that he just got lost in thought instead. The sun began to fall, and thus the land was dyed in an orange light. There were birds singing in the nearby forest. The rushing of the water, however, nearly drowned out the sound.

"Stormfur!"

The muscular tom spun around at the call, brought out of his thoughtful state. He visibly relaxed when he saw the familiar form of his sister approaching, a warm expression on his face as he regarded her. "Hey," he murmured.

The she-cat had stopped beside him, nudging him softly in greeting. "Where have you been?" Her bushy tail wrapped around her lithe form, returning his gaze. "You usually don't take so long to hunt…" She paused for a moment, looking around briefly, "…though, you haven't been, huh?"

He shrugged in response, feeling a little guilty seeing Feathertail's concerned eyes. He looked towards the river, brushing his tail lightly against her. "I know it's been moons since it happened but… don't you ever think about it?"

Feathertail needed no further explanation of what he had been talking about. She softened, moving closer to press her warm fur against his. "Of course I do," she soothed, nuzzling against his cheek. "But everything's okay now – in fact, things have never felt so peaceful."

But Stormfur couldn't be so sure. He had always been cautious, especially after nearly losing Feathertail. He had a looming feeling of something bad that he couldn't brush off, but the weight he felt eased slightly with the pretty she-cat nearby. He offered her a half-smile in response, nosing her ear affectionately.

They sat for awhile as the sun set, watching the orange light disappear. Night had settled over the land, clear skies giving a magnificent view of the bright stars. It was the most relaxed Stormfur felt for a long time.

"There you are!" A female voice called, and the two cats were broken out of their reverie once more. Stonefur turned to watch the approaching figure of Mistyfoot, the current clan deputy. "You know you shouldn't be out here after dusk," she chided, although she hadn't the heart to scold them harshly.

Mistyfoot was a dignified and proper deputy, and was not usually afraid to scold unruly cats. However, she had a soft spot for Stormfur and especially Feathertail, considering she had mentored her. In fact, she almost shook with emotion as she watched their warrior ceremony. That ceremony meant more for them: it meant that Stonefur's sacrifice was not in vain. They were _alive_.

"Sorry, Mistyfoot," Feathertail apologized for the both of them. Stormfur stood up with a brisk lick to his chest; it was about time they headed back to camp. He had been here nearly all day!

"It's alright," Mistyfoot touched her muzzle to Feathertail's shoulder affectionately, "I just don't want anything happening to you two."

The blue-gray she-cat turned away, padding away towards camp in obvious expectation that the younger warriors would follow. She had eyed Stormfur for a moment, but apparently did not expect an explanation from the tom for his lack of prey after all this time.

The three cats made it back to the RiverClan camp, greeted by any clanmates who were still awake. Mistyfoot waved her tail in goodbye at the two cats, then went on her way to speak with Leopardstar.

Stormfur and Feathertail returned to the warrior's den, laying down in their nests that were practically beside each other. It was currently leaf-fall, so there was a chill that settled in during the night. It was mostly silent, other than the quiet snores coming from the sleeping cats nearby.

Feathertail snuggled closer to the gray tom, her blue eyes bright in the dark of the den. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here," she murmured softly. "I don't like it when you go off alone." He knew she didn't intend to make him feel worse, but he couldn't help but feel bad for worrying her. She was the light of his life.

Stormfur gave his sister a few licks at the top of her head, purring quietly as he wrapped his tail around her. "Don't worry about me, Feathertail," he meowed quietly, his amber eyes warmer than ever as he pressed close to her.

"Thank you for always taking care of me," the gray tabby replied sleepily, closing her eyes and snuggling comfortably against her brother. "But I want to be there for you, too."

Maybe if he had better foresight, he would have known at that moment that he was truly screwed.

* * *

Stormfur awoke in a daze, blinking blearily as he felt sleepiness still weighing down his limbs. Was it already morning…? After a moment, he realized that the dark cover of night still enveloped the camp although the sun was rising in the distance, and he yawned as he prepared to go right back to sleep.

That was, until, he felt a movement beside him. "Feathertail?" he whispered quietly, glancing at his sister. He got no response, however, as he looked at the sleeping form of his sister, who appeared to be having fitful dreams.

He was no stranger to those, and it was more often that _Feathertail_ was the one woken from his nightmares (he guiltily realized that while she lost sleep for it, he usually never realized. She would snuggle close to him and speak quietly in an attempt to soothe him without waking him up, a fact he only knew because he did wake up, once).

He moved to curl around the smaller cat, purring gently as he groomed her fur while she slept. The gray tom did this until he felt sleep once again close his eyelids, letting his mind drift into dreams.

* * *

The tom woke up once again, this time in the bright light of day. However, he instantly felt a chill as he noticed that there was a presence missing. He sat on his haunches, moving to arch his back to stretch with a yawn. He frowned as he looked around, confirming what he thought: Feathertail wasn't here.

He knew she was on the afternoon patrol with him today, so there wouldn't have been an urgent reason for her to wake up early. Besides, she usually made a point to say good morning or wake him up if it was late.

His ears perked as a fellow warrior and his own foster-mother, Mosspelt, poked her head in the den. "Oh, Stormfur, you're awake!" she meowed, "It's nearly sunhigh, you know. I know you were out late, but that's no excuse for sleeping in!"

The gray cat made a huff of amusement, moving to the entrance of the den as Mosspelt moved aside to let him through. "Well, thanks for your concern." She was telling the truth; the sun was nearly at the highest point in the sky, and the RiverClan camp was illuminated brightly by the light.

"You obviously take after your lazy father, unlike Feathertail! She was up bright and early, and she was up as late as you were," The tortoiseshell she-cat nudged him good-naturedly. Stormfur rolled his eyes; he knew Mosspelt was just joking, otherwise he might have gotten annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, we can't all be perfect," he shrugged dramatically.

The she-cat grinned in response, before mellowing out a little. "Ah, anyway, I just came to tell you that we're going on patrol soon: you, your sister, and Hawkfrost. And me! You might want to eat something, but be ready." And with that, the tortoiseshell left him alone.

Stormfur paused for a moment, scanning the camp for his littermate. He could see Mudfur and Mothwing outside the medicine den, with Mudclaw apparently testing Mothwing on her knowledge of herbs. Dawnflower, currently the only RiverClan queen, sat in the clearing, watching her kits play in the warmth of the sun. There were many other cats out and about, but not the one he was looking for.

A moment later, Stormfur stood up as he saw Feathertail pad into camp. He went over to her, his brows furrowed as he approached. "Where did you go?"

The light grey-tabby she-cat looked absolutely radiant as she sat in the sun, water glinting on her coat. "Oh! Just for a swim," she meowed, and to any other cat, nothing would have looked amiss. But Stormfur could see the worry in her eyes, however much she tried to hide it.

He nosed her shoulder affectionately. "You can tell me anything," he mewed earnestly, reflecting her earlier words.

Feathertail just looked away for a moment, shaking her head. "Everything's fine, Stormfur, really," she replied. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it, which worried the tom; they _never_ kept secrets from each other.

"Are you two ready to go, then?" Mosspelt called, approaching the two cats. Hawkfrost was beside her, his features as expressive as never, although Stormfur was sure he was impatient by the way he was kneading at the ground.

With one last glance at Feathertail who was still avoiding his gaze, Stormfur tilted his broad head in affirmation. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

By the time the four cats finished their patrol, the sun was beginning to set. And while Stormfur had tried to distract himself with his hunting during the patrol, he couldn't help but notice that Feathertail missed catching a fish – and she was a fantastic hunter, normally. He could tell that her mind was elsewhere, and it only made him more concerned.

Stormfur watched as Hawkfrost proudly placed his three catches down on the fresh-kill pile, making sure Leopardstar saw his achievements. He padded over to place his one fish down, while Feathertail distractedly placed her shrew down. Both of them could do better, but they were both distracted in their own way, it seemed.

He noted that Feathertail had gone over to rest on the side of the clearing afterwards, apparently forgetting to even eat. The gray tom snatched up one of the larger fish, taking it over to the she-cat. "I can't force you to talk to me if you don't want to," Stormfur started, "but could you at least eat something?" He nudged the silver fish towards her, about to return to the pile to get his own meal.

Blue eyes met his, and he felt his heart pang. "You can eat with me," she offered with an unsure smile. "Unless…"

"Of course I will," the gray tom settled down beside her, taking a bite of the fish, the savoury flavors satisfying his hunger. He couldn't help but notice that she hardly ate, but at least she had _something._

They had shared tongues in silence after, and soon the moon was high, night falling over the clans once more. When he had suggested that they go sleep, Feathertail had agreed quietly and they made their way to the warriors den. Perhaps whatever mood she was in would improve by a good night's sleep.

His hopes seemed to be for naught, though, as he had a hard time falling asleep when he could feel Feathertail constantly shifting beside him. After a while, the she-cat seemed to give up and stood up, padding quietly away in the dim light of the moon.

"Feathertail?" Stormfur murmured, a question in his tone, but the grey tabby did not stop to answer. He crept after her, careful not to wake any of his clanmates who were resting. "Hey," he meowed softly, brushing his shoulder against hers as he approached. "What's the matter?"

The flecked she-cat took a deep breath, burying her face in Stormfur's chest. His heart ached to see her like this. "I-I had a dream," she finally confessed, her voice shaky. "Oakheart spoke to me. He said trouble is coming to the forest…" Stormfur licked her ear in reassurance, but it didn't seem like she was finished. "He told me to meet with three other cats at the new moon, to hear what midnight tells us."

"And…?"

She glanced away briefly. "Well, the new moon is tonight, so… I think I should go to Fourtrees. Just in case." She looked at him guiltily, "Please don't be mad."

"Don't you think we should speak to Leopardstar-" He started, but she interrupted him.

"No!" She mewed in a hushed tone. "I-I know it sounds bad… but I have this feeling that I shouldn't tell any other cat. At least for now," she added hastily after seeing his incredulous expression. "I'll have to go right away, it's already dark. I'll be fine." She touched her nose to his.

"I know you'll be fine. I'm coming with you," he replied firmly, amber eyes gazing at her.

She looked relieved, and the tom knew she wouldn't refuse. "Come on, then," she said with bright eyes, her tail brushing over his back as they headed towards Fourtrees. A new journey had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is why it's rated M. Enjoy?

* * *

RiverClan was his home – and yet, here he was.

Although Stormfur didn't like it, somehow he ended up in an unlikely alliance with four cats from other clans. Or more like, it turned out that Feathertail was chosen in a _prophecy_ that involved a cat from each clan, and he would never dare let her go on a quest – that apparently needed her to leave to a faraway place – alone. They did everything together, and this would not change that.

In fact, StarClan had apparently wanted four cats but ended up with six, what with Stormfur refusing to let his sister go alone and the feisty Squirrelpaw insisting that she come. Everyone had prepared for the journey, but as they took their first steps across the moor, outside of clan territory, the gravity of the situation seemed to weigh on everyone.

He had never thought much of the gender ratio in their ragtag group, but while they had crossed the farmlands he had time to think about it a little. There were exactly three males and three females: the unspoken leader of the group, Brambleclaw; the aggressive, small apprentice, Crowpaw, and himself. Meanwhile, the females: Brambleclaw's snarky sister, Tawnypelt; the energetic daughter of Firestar, Squirrelpaw; and finally, his own beloved sister, Feathertail.

Not that whether they were male or female mattered, of course. At least that's what they _thought_.

The group of six were already high-strung and stressed basically as soon as they entered the Twolegplace. It didn't help that a few of the members were argumentative. However, the strangest source of stress was none other than… their own hormones.

They were all young (especially the two apprentices), but nonetheless they were in the prime age for mating. Older cats felt the urge less, or could at least control it better, though every clan allowed the females in heat to stay in the nursery. This way, the younger males could suitably control themselves as not having to scent it in the warriors den. The camp generally remained organized this way.

Except they weren't with their clans now, and they really didn't have a way to separate from the group, and besides, they wanted to be able to defend each other.

And usually apprentices only begun their heat near the end of apprenticeship or even after they become a Warrior, the group had the luck that _Squirrelpaw_ of all cats was an early bloomer.

So to speak.

It had been sunhigh as they attempted to traverse the complicated mess that was the _Twolegplace_. While traveling, Stormfur had usually stayed in the back, opting to protect the group and keep everyone in sight while Brambleclaw (or Squirrelpaw, when she ran ahead) lead the way. It was immediately strange when Squirrelpaw seemed to lack enthusiasm, choosing to stay near the front yet behind Brambleclaw.

"I'm not feeling so great…" She mewed, her ears flattening in discomfort.

"Did you eat a bad piece of fresh-kill?" Brambleclaw craned his head to look towards her, his eyes glittering in question. He motioned the group to stop.

Stormfur came to sit near the group, tilting his head. Tawnypelt stiffened near him, and he looked at her in confusion, and seconds later he noticed Feathertail's eyes widening. He looked at Squirrelpaw in concern – had they noticed something?

"Oh, StarClan forbid…" Tawnypelt mumbled, ears down as she went closer to Squirrelpaw, Feathertail following close behind.

"What?" Crowpaw growled, his black fur bristling.

And then, Stormfur _smelt it_. The heady pheromones that could only be so potent when a she-cat was in heat made his head spin. He wanted to take a deep breath to regain himself, but he was afraid it'd only make it worse. Instead, he shifted his hind legs awkwardly, suddenly self-conscious.

The gray tom attempted to act natural, casually glancing at Brambleclaw who, for all his strong traits, apparently hadn't been faring much better. He could visibly see the brown tabby reeling, trying to find a response to this. It certainly hadn't been on their minds.

Stormfur felt a touch at his shoulder, and looked to see Feathertail touching his flank with her tail softly. She eyed the other two males, noticing that Brambleclaw was avoiding her gaze. "Me and Tawnypelt are going to… uh, you know, talk with Squirrelpaw for a bit. That's fine, right?"

Brambleclaw just nodded.

Funnily enough, it seemed Crowpaw fared the _best._ "Cat got your tongue, Brambleclaw?" He asked smugly. Stormfur couldn't tell if he just disliked Squirrelpaw to the point of he didn't feel the effect, or perhaps the apprentice simply was less influenced by heat scent.

Of course, most cats weren't strangers to this by this age. He had been there when Feathertail had her first, although it was late compared to a lot of cats. In fact, it had only happened twice so far, and both times he felt equally miserable at the emptiness of their nest as she opted to stay in the nursery. It was better that way, though, as some males could get pretty rowdy from the scent.

The three toms sat on their haunches, no one _really_ wanting to talk about it. Stormfur noted that the sun was starting to set, and was a little annoyed that they lost precious travel time, but could only be sympathetic to Squirrelpaw's situation. It really wasn't a great time to start feeling… that.

"Lets… just find a place to stay for the night, alright?" Brambleclaw suggested, his composure mostly back.

Thankfully, there was a nearby garden that seemed to have no Twolegs that cared for it, with lots of cover. Sleeping would prove to be less easy, however.

Although Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw had taken to sleeping together, they had awkwardly separated for the night, leaving Squirrelpaw to be the furthest from the group yet still close (they couldn't really afford to make her sleep far away; what if other cats were attracted and tried to attack her?) Unfortunately for the toms, her heat scent still loomed over them.

Feathertail had returned to his side after soothing Squirrelpaw, the two she-cats reassuring her the best they could. "I feel really bad for her," she meowed quietly, snuggling up close to Stormfur. "I know how it feels."

Stormfur would ask, but he didn't think he wanted to _hear_ about how his sister felt when her body took over with the strong urge to mate.

Except… his body was reacting. He shifted, but his senses were too much for him: with the influential scent of heat, the warm body of the she-cat pressed against him, and the _thoughts_ of said she-cat… he shuddered slightly as he felt the pink tip emerge from his sheath, despite his efforts.

"Goodnight, Stormfur," the lithe tabby whispered, nuzzling his cheek with affection. All he could feel was guilt as he felt a little more of his length slide out, although much of it stayed where it should.

He attempted to calm himself, shutting his eyes tight and breathing deeply. Suddenly, he felt foolish; he had thought he hadn't much interest in mating, and he never bothered to try, although he easily could have with some cat in RiverClan even if they didn't stay 'mates'. He felt more depraved the longer he rested against his Feathertail. It seemed he wasn't any better than any other tom.

Hearing her breathing slow, he realized the rest of the cats had managed to fall asleep. He carefully moved away, wanting to get some breathing room. He gazed up to the clear sky of Silverpelt, and felt ashamed of what had just happened. What would Feathertail think?

Ridden with guilt, he hadn't noticed that one cat was missing: Squirrelpaw. He padded away to the side of the house, to an area that was still well-covered but had some privacy. Had he been paying better attention, he would have heard – or smelled – the signs.

And as the gray tom rounded the corner, he suddenly stepped back in surprise. The ginger she-cat was already there. He gulped, but couldn't do anything as he took in the scene. She had her hind legs spread, and had made use of her flexibility in a way one would if they were grooming. But instead, she had her muzzle pressed close to her slit, her pink lips puffy. He could do nothing but watch as her pink tongue slipped out, sliding against her sensitive vulva as she mewled softly.

If Stormfur had thought the scent was strong before, it was downright overwhelming _now_. The muscular tom had gritted his teeth, but there was nothing he could do to stop his length from sliding almost completely out of his sheath now, the dark pink of it standing out against his dark gray pelt. He was undeniably aroused.

The young she-cat continued to lick in between her legs, and it was apparent the nearby tom wouldn't be noticed any time soon. It almost appeared to be fate: if he approached her with his warm, ready cock, he knew that he wouldn't be refused.

Stormfur stepped away, however. Despite the enticing scent, he couldn't bring himself to mate with a cat that he considered a friend and did not quite have a steady mind to consent with. Besides, while he thought about it, he didn't think he and the fiery she-cat would be a good match. He couldn't believe his luck tonight. Not only did he feel guilty for feeling… something, for his sister, but now he stumbled upon Squirrelpaw in a very private act.

Steeling himself, the gray cat turned away and returned to the resting place, willing the arousal between his legs to quell. He figured he might as well stand guard; he doubted he would be sleeping any time soon. He sat awake for quite a while, before finally returning to rest near – but not quite against – Feathertail.

* * *

Stormfur was woken by a gentle prodding at his side, blinking his sleepy eyes to look up. His initial reaction was to be cross, but his annoyance was forgotten as he met the kind blue eyes of his littermate.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," the she-cat purred in amusement, and Stormfur noted that everyone else seemed to be ready to go. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but he knew that wasn't possible. With a yawn, the gray cat stretched his weary limbs and stood up.

"It's about time," Crowpaw grumbled, flexing his claws impatiently.

"You're lucky your sister is so nice," Tawnypelt remarked, her tail flicking behind her. "We wanted to wake you sooner, but she insisted we let your rest for a little longer."

Stormfur brushed her flank with his tail in thanks, and the group set off to face the maze of the Twolegplace again.

* * *

The gray tom didn't realize how thankful he should have been in his sleepy state. Now that he was more awake, he couldn't help but be embarrassed if he happened to catch Squirrelpaw's eye. Speaking of which, the apprentice seemed just as exhausted as he was, and he wasn't sure if that revelation made him feel better or worse.

Probably the latter.

And in his alert state, the heat scent was still filling up his nostrils, albeit thankfully weaker. He sighed. Heat usually lasted for a couple of days, but he _wished_ it would have been over with already. And maybe he felt a little uncomfortable to notice that though she was tired, the ginger she-cat looked a lot more relaxed than she was yesterday, and perhaps that's why the scent was less powerful.

At least she found a way to relieve herself, right?

"Are you feeling alright?" Deep in thought, Stormfur hadn't noticed the grey tabby who was lagging behind to walk beside him. Feathertail's eyes were round in question, and the tom couldn't help but feel a squeeze of affection; she looked cute.

"You've been asking me that a lot lately, huh?" He replied with a half-hearted chuckle. He brushed his fur against hers, twining their tails together. "I'm… fine, just a bit tired. I didn't sleep well."

"Is that right?" She was subtle, but he noticed that she briefly looked between him and Squirrelpaw, a trace of suspicion in her gaze. He couldn't help but feel offended, his ears pulling back slightly. But when he blinked, she was back to her regular, caring self. "I tried to give you as much time to sleep as possible," she mewed, a sheepish smile on her muzzle. "They eventually started getting impatient, though."

"I appreciate it. Really," he nuzzled her cheek as the walked together, wanting to defend himself about what she might have assumed, but… that may have looked more suspicious. He brushed aside the thought for now, appreciating the distraction his sister offered.

"You seem to be feeling better," Tawnypelt commented from a little further ahead. The tortoiseshell she-cat had taken to accompanying Squirrelpaw since yesterday, perhaps feeling a little protective over the young female. Feathertail, too, had been walking with them, but still came back to speak with her brother or even Crowpaw, sometimes.

"I, uh… yeah, I am." Squirrelpaw replied, looking a little flushed. Brambleclaw continued looking forward, leading the way. He was most likely embarrassed and didn't want to look too attentive.

"That's good," Tawnypelt meowed, a little quieter this time, though Stormfur could still pick up what she was saying. "The first heat is often the worst. You can control it a little better once you get used to it, but… some she-cats end up doing things they regret."

Crowpaw made a scoffing sound, and Tawnypelt shot him a glance. Stormfur sighed inwardly, glad that he resisted the urge; he may have received a claw in the face from the fierce tortoiseshell if it looked like he took advantage of Squirrelpaw.

He noted uncomfortably that it was _hard_ to control his mating instincts, and he wondered if Brambleclaw was struggling as well. Benevolent as they were, they were still young males.

"We should go hunting," Brambleclaw meowed suddenly, turning to look at the group. "The sun will be setting soon, and I'm sure no one would complain about having something to eat."

They all saw sense in that, and thus, no one objected.

* * *

This night was a little less eventful, thankfully. At least for him.

It was when they hunted that Stormfur missed being in the clans the most; the Twolegplace was unforgiving and it was much harder to hunt, though they were getting better at it. He longed for the open stars, and hoped they were almost free of this place.

After everyone had managed to catch some prey, they all ate together. And while Stormfur would always prefer fish, the rich taste of mouse wasn't too bad. Feathertail had hunted with Crowpaw; she was probably the only cat the apprentice would have gone with. He wasn't surprised the gentle she-cat could calm the hearts of even the most defensive cats, though he wasn't sure he liked the black tom's apparent friendship.

"Where will we be spending the night?" Squirrelpaw spoke up, breaking the silence. She had some anxious energy radiating from her.

Brambleclaw perked his ears, regarding his clanmate. "Oh, um… there's an empty area that has a lot of bushes. I'm sure it'll be a good shelter." The large tabby shrugged his broad shoulders, standing up to lead them.

Squirrelpaw looked relieved once they reached their 'camp'. The cats settled down into their nests for the night, Stormfur laying down beside Feathertail and grooming her shoulder. Crowpaw, who had initially slept far when they began their journey, had actually started to sleep near the group.

"You all get some rest," Brambleclaw meowed, sitting on his haunches. "I'll stand guard for tonight; I'm not sure this area is safe enough."

Squirrelpaw suddenly looked less relieved. "What do you mean? I think we all should rest," she argued, never afraid to deny the older tom. Brambleclaw remained unconvinced.

"Don't worry about me, I'll switch off later."

"Let me stand guard, then, you stupid furball." She looked defiant, her green eyes glittering.

"No," he blinked at her, a frown on his muzzle. "You should… you should be the one getting rest, out of all of us." His voice sounded a little strained, though it was apparent what he was implying although he didn't want to state it outright.

Squirrelpaw lashed her tail angrily in response, not bothering to argue anymore. She settled down on her makeshift nest, pointedly turning away from Brambleclaw. The brown tabby just sighed, turning to keep watch.

"Sheesh, who put a thorn in her paw?" Crowpaw muttered under his breath.

It was then that realization dawned on Stormfur. The heat-scent had been relatively bearable all day, and Squirrelpaw seemed to be in a good mood until now. Perhaps it was because of what she did last night…?

He shifted, feeling a stir in between his legs, though that area had been simmering under the surface since the heat started. He shook his head, opting to think about something else.

"I should groom you," Feathertail commented quietly from her position beside him. "I swear, you don't take good care of your coat." Of course she would notice; he hadn't really had a chance to groom well for a few days now, and it hadn't been on his mind.

"Um, m-maybe tomorrow," Stormfur stuttered. He _really_ didn't want Feathertail's tongue thoroughly cleaning him – even though he typically enjoyed it – as he tried to placate his urges. "I'm tired."

"Tomorrow, then," the pretty she-cat agreed, resting her head beside his. "Goodnight, Stormfur."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had a lot of this finished last month, but I finally mustered the energy to finish it up. It's a tad longer than the last two. Thanks to the few people who faved and reviewed so far! It really does help motivate when I know people are actually reading/enjoying what I write. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

And then they were back to square one.

The heat-scent was like the _tide;_ it hit them heavy, retreated, and then returned in full force. He wasn't the only tom who woke up in the morning and that immediately opened their maw to scent the ever-potent lustful scent that was radiating off Squirrelpaw. He watched as Brambleclaw's pupils dilated, and even the smug Crowpaw seemed affected this time, the apprentice glancing down at his hindlegs briefly.

Feathertail murmured something to Stormfur, but he wasn't paying attention. He shook his head, regarding his sister. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Um, so it's… bad, then?"

He opened his mouth for a moment, then paused. "Yeah," he breathed. He never knew it could be this _strong_ before. He had obviously smelt it on other clanmates – including Feathertail – but somehow this seemed to almost leave them dizzy. Was it because they hadn't mated before? Or was Squirrelpaw just extremely fertile? Or perhaps because they didn't get a chance to separate from it?

Either way, it added an uncomfortable feeling to the group overall. One she-cat was essentially spreading a message that she wanted to mate, and the three toms couldn't stop themselves from feeling at least a little tempted.

Brambleclaw cleared his throat, shifting around on his paws awkwardly. "We should get going," He licked his lips, avoiding Squirrelpaw's gaze once more. "We must be nearly out of Twolegplace. Hopefully."

The group continued on, the surrounding Twoleg houses appearing almost repetitive as they went along. The sky was overcast today, so everything had a gray tinge to it. While the group usually chattered as they walked, it was unusually quiet today.

Maybe because the toms had to put all of their focus on _not_ letting their arousal show up in a physical way. Despite their best efforts, Stormfur awkwardly noted seeing a reddish-pink tip poke out between both Brambleclaw's and Crowpaw's legs occasionally. He couldn't have said anything himself; he felt his arousal make itself known from time to time.

He was thankful that Tawnypelt and Feathertail had taken to flanking Squirrelpaw in the front of the group, leaving the males to struggle with themselves and not having the she-cats _see._

Stormfur wished he could help it, but he could smell a heady musk coming from between his legs; and speaking of _scents_ , it appeared the other toms were emitting that particular musk as well. He frowned, not like he could control the masculine odor, but he felt uneasy knowing the fact that their bodies were replying to Squirrelpaw's. Now not only did the males have an alluring scent to worry about, so did the ginger she-cat.

"Man, are all ThunderClan cats this smelly?" Crowpaw wrinkled his nose, pointedly looking at Brambleclaw.

"Do you think you're funny?" Brambleclaw growled, unusual for the level-headed tabby, but Stormfur could sympathize. This situation seemed to have riled everyone's temper.

Stormfur tried his best to be the mediator: "Okay, I know how you feel-"

"Don't try and act like you're above us," snarled the black apprentice, his ears pinned. Stormfur's thick fur bristled, unable to help himself. Brambleclaw looked like he wanted to interject too, but was trying to hold himself back.

"Excuse me?" Stormfur replied, his voice raising.

"Let it _go,"_ Tawnypelt stepped between them, glaring at each of them. "Toms, I swear. You're acting like brutes!"

Squirrelpaw just looked rueful.

Feathertail moved to walk beside him, but Stormfur didn't speak. His tail was whipping around angrily, and he still felt a little spiteful. He _knew_ he was better than this. He felt a little comforted at the feel of the gray tabby brushing against his shoulder.

"It should be ending soon," Feathertail sounded apologetic. "The first heat – it usually comes in strong but ends quickly."

"Thank StarClan for that," Crowpaw muttered from a little farther away.

* * *

Stormfur was _exhausted_. He wished he could just go to bed for a night without anything happening.

He supposed that was too much to ask, though. While they yet again found a decent shelter to stay the night, Squirrelpaw was adamant that she be the one guarding this time. Brambleclaw had relented; even he could see that there was no point in fighting.

Stormfur, now, was less aroused and more grateful that the she-cat was likely going to… take care of herself, if only to give them all some relief. He nearly purred; once every cat appeared asleep, he wouldn't have to be surrounded by the aroma of her heat.

"I hope you didn't forget grooming time," Feathertail teased beside him.

And Stormfur would have refused, or at least offered to do it himself, but he was tired. That was a mistake. Instead, he just made a grunt of affirmation.

"You can sleep, if possible," the gentle she-cat murmured, moving to groom his ears first. Stormfur closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of being pampered. She was thorough when she worked, and idly, he considered that she really was a wonderful cat all-around.

Then, she moved to groom his back, her broad tongue taking long strokes as she tried to cover the whole area. Stormfur purred, feeling sleep fog his mind as she worked. He wasn't paying attention, but he heard the murmurs of Feathertail and… Squirrelpaw? He assumed, as she was awake. He grumbled softly, wanting the gray tabby to continue.

He didn't think much of it when he heard pawsteps walking away.

"Could you, um, roll over for me? I need to clean your underbelly," She explained softly, and the tom just rolled over lazily. She worked deftly, making sure his long hair wouldn't mat – which would be much harder to groom out.

The tom had nearly fallen asleep. He felt a touch at the base of his sheath, but in his sleepy state, he didn't think much of it when his cock inched out of his sheath somewhat, the harsh pink color making itself known against his dark fur.

He felt Feathertail stop for a moment, and the tom was suddenly awake when he realized the situation. He flushed, his fur suddenly feeling hot. "Oh- uh-" He stammered in an attempt to find an explanation, moving to lay on his side in way to hide his arousal. "I'm so sorry. I-I was… asleep." He knew it sounded like an awful excuse, but it was _kind_ of true. It was obviously an accident.

She just touched her tail to his flank, hushing him. "It's okay, Stormfur, I get it," she soothed, ever the understanding sister, "I know you've been having a hard time what with… all this stuff going on. I trust you."

He stopped for a moment, making sure the rest of the cats were still asleep. His heart fluttered with affection despite the situation; only _Feathertail_ could act so kind in a situation like this. "I didn't… you know, with Squirrelpaw," he suddenly confessed, not wanting the she-cat to doubt him in any way. Thankfully, his length had slipped back inside the sheath already.

"I know," she meowed, her eyes warm. "She… well, I know why she was tired, now. Sometimes you have to… relieve yourself. I wish she would have told me sooner, I would have volunteered to guard last night without her being… embarrassed." She paused for a moment, pressing herself close to her brother. "So I'm going to guard for now. You should get some rest."

He nuzzled her, overwhelmed with emotion to the point where he couldn't speak. She was truly wonderful, and he knew she only told her that because she trusted him. He wondered for a moment if he should offer to guard, instead, but quickly decided not to; even if he wanted to offer to guard in her place, he would have fallen asleep. So, he wrapped his tail around his form and promptly let himself be taken by sleep, the stars of Silverpelt twinkling above them.

* * *

They had to be getting closer to the Sun-drown-place now. They were making good progress the next day, especially since they were all considerably less distracted as Squirrelpaw's heat subsided. The sun was out, and everything seemed well. Until they got chased up a tree by dogs.

Then, they met Purdy. And while Stormfur initially had nothing against him, the old, mottled tabby was a bit… eccentric. But he seemed like their best bet: for all they knew, they had been going in circles around Twolegplace.

He had nothing against him – until he led them into a Twoleg nest (he referred to them as _Upwalkers_ , for whatever reason) and nearly got Feathertail _captured._ Stormfur's temper was suitably shorter with the old cat after that. Crowpaw had always been distrusting, but even the kind Feathertail got angry when Purdy had apparently gotten them even more lost.

The worst part of all had been when the group had gotten surrounded by rats, forcing the cats to fight for their lives. They had escaped relatively unscathed, but Tawnypelt had ended up with a perpetually infected bite that slowed down the group – not that he could have blamed her.

But after all their trials, Purdy finally led them to an open clearing. The forested area could not look any more beautiful to the Clan cats, their hearts pounding with excitement. They had finally made it past the Twolegplace; and moreover, they were in an place that felt more like _home._

Purdy puffed out his chest in pride, taking the credit although it had obviously been luck that they found their way out of Twolegplace. "Y'see, youngins'? What did I tell ya? We made it out."

It had been a tad begrudging, but the six travelling cats thanked him all the same (although Crowpaw's gratitude had been doused in sarcasm).

"Well… I guess I better be off now…" The old tabby meowed. It was obvious that he felt sad at the prospect of being alone again, and even though Stormfur had felt apprehensive about his presence, he couldn't help feeling sorry for the loner.

"Would you like to spend the night with us, Purdy? We won't be going far since it's getting late. And we'd be happy to share some prey with you," Brambleclaw offered, fair-minded as always. Tawnypelt and Crowpaw, however, looked a little less welcoming.

"Missin' me already, are you?" the mottled tabby purred. "I suppose I can take the opportunity to teach you youngins' a thing or two about huntin'…"

"Yeah, right!" Squirrelpaw – now back the her usual, energetic (sometimes inappropriate) self – piped up, her bushy tail raised. "Clan cats are the _best_ hunters!"

"Squirrelpaw," Brambleclaw shot her a glance, his tone stern.

"Okay, okay," she muttered, shrugging her small shoulders, "you can hunt with me and the grump, Purdy. Feel free to 'show us a thing or two', since we _don't_ know how to hunt."

Brambleclaw frowned at her, but if Purdy noticed anything, he didn't show it. "Let's go, then. Are the rest of you going hunting? Or should we catch more prey?" The broad-shouldered tabby craned his neck to address the rest of the group.

"We can hunt for ourselves, thanks," Crowpaw retorted, and Stormfur heaved a sigh inwardly. When would the apprentice learn to not be so defensive over everything?

"Thanks for the offer!" Feathertail hurriedly mewed afterwards, as Brambleclaw had just rolled his eyes and began to pad away after Crowpaw responded.

Despite the minor annoyance caused by the black tom, Stormfur couldn't help a feeling of warmth blooming in his chest. Sitting on his haunches, he admired the vast lushness that only a forested area could offer; there was so much undergrowth and even a small river, and the scent of prey was everywhere. After the nightmare of the Twolegplace, the air even felt cleaner than he ever remembered it being back in RiverClan. The sun was beginning to set, yet there were many birds chirping happily. He felt free.

"Well," Tawnypelt spoke up, breaking the silence. "I'm going to go hunt. I'll see you later." And with that, the she-cat was off, and it was apparent that she didn't want to be joined. Feathertail looked like she wanted to say something, but let her go.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna sit around. I'm off too." The black apprentice stood, looking back towards the last two cats briefly. "Feathertail? You coming with?"

Stormfur couldn't help it when his ears swiveled back. He had assumed that Feathertail would like to catch fish in the river with him, seeing as they hadn't gotten a chance to eat fish in so long. He didn't turn towards her, but the gray tom could feel the questioning gaze of his sister on him. "Go ahead," he muttered, and he knew he shouldn't act so bitter.

"Sure, Crowpaw. Just let me speak with Stormfur for a moment, okay? I'll be right there."

Crowpaw touched his nose to her shoulder briefly. "Don't keep me waiting long," the apprentice responded, but unlike his usually prickly self, he sounded like he was… teasing? Stormfur had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as the black tom padded off, giving them distance to speak privately.

"Are you alright?" Feathertail inquired, moving closer to her brother. "I can stay with you, if you'd like."

And it was just so _Feathertail_ for her to notice whenever he was bothered, and he felt like a jerk for worrying her like this. "No, no… it's just – you don't have to interject for him when he's being ungrateful, you know? You're not his keeper." The tom looked towards her, his brows furrowed.

"I know," the pretty she-cat meowed, "He can be very… brash, sometimes, but he can be very sweet, too. I think he's lonely. I mean, I have you, and Brambleclaw has both Squirrelpaw and Tawnypelt… but Crowpaw? He left his Clan on a quest with a bunch of strangers."

Stormfur was unable to stop the slight rise of jealousy appearing like a bile. He knew that Crowpaw had befriended Feathertail, and he could tolerate that – but what if there was something _more?_ "It's okay to make friends. Just don't get too _sweet_ with a cat from another clan."

Feathertail shot him an incredulous look, her smooth fur bristling. " _What?_ I wasn't confessing my love for him! And so what if I was? You're not _my_ keeper, no matter how much you want to be." Her tail lashed in a rare show of anger.

The tom knew he should have stopped, but he continued to argue. "You know what happened to our parents. You _know_ what happens when two cats from different clans _fall in love_. Forbidden love is _forbidden_ for a reason!"

Feathertail just looked hurt, her blue eyes wide. "I don't think we _choose_ who to love based on fabricated borders. But okay. You've made your point," the light gray tabby turned away, ears low as she padded towards the black figure of the apprentice, who had his head tilted in what the gray tom could only guess was concern.

Stormfur would have been surprised if the guilt that washed over him was anything but immediate. The words that left his mouth left a bad taste on his tongue, and seeing the forlorn silhouette of his sister leaving with Crowpaw made him feel even worse. She had been nothing but sympathetic to _everyone_ , yet here he was, telling her how to feel.

The gray tom sighed, padding over to the side of the river and observing his reflection in the clear water. He looked older than he remembered; they were certainly far from the soft kits they once were.

 _You're not my keeper._

Stormfur closed his eyes as the words repeated in his head. He knew it was true; she wasn't his to keep, no matter how much he wanted to protect her. And… if she wanted to be with Crowpaw, he had to respect it. Even if it worried him.

He had lost his appetite, although he leaned down to lap up the cool water. The refreshing liquid was welcome, but it couldn't wash away his guilt. It was rare that the two of them fought. While Stormfur could be argumentative and serious, Feathertail was tolerant and could easily calm him down. _I must have really upset her._

The tom stayed by the water's edge until night settled over the forest, deep in thought as the stars glittered above once again.

* * *

"Stormfur!" A voice called, and Stormfur was roused from his thoughts. He turned around to meet the bright amber eyes of Brambleclaw. "It isn't safe to be out alone at night. You should come back to camp with me."

The gray tom nodded, letting out a huff of embarrassment. He stood up to walk back towards their 'camp' for the night alongside the brown tabby. "Sorry to worry you."

"Oh, I wasn't worried," Brambleclaw purred, "I know you can take care of yourself. Feathertail seemed very troubled, though. I'm surprised she didn't come look for you herself."

Stormfur felt the pang of guilt once more. "Is she okay?"

"Well, yes," the tabby replied, puzzled. "I thought she was just concerned about you. Why, did something happen?"

"We had a… stupid argument. It's my fault, really."

Brambleclaw eyed him, although there was no judgment in his gaze. "It's strange to see you two apart. Just apologize; she seems torn up about it, too. I don't think she has the heart to be angry at you for too long."

Stormfur felt flushed. "I hope you're right," he murmured.

"She really is an amazing cat. She would forgive anyone, not to mention her brother," Brambleclaw meowed, "now if only Squirrelpaw could learn something from her. She argues with me _all the time_."

The gray tom felt himself grin at the tabby's kind words about Feathertail. However, he didn't want to well up with emotion, so he opted to change the subject. "You're taking a liking to her, aren't you?" He prodded the tom good-naturedly.

Brambleclaw might have tried to hide it, but he couldn't help his lips curving upwards. "She may be an annoying furball, but I wouldn't change her for anything. It… feels the longer we're journeying together, the more I start appreciating that she's here with me."

 _I feel the same_. Stormfur may have replied, but he doubted that there was ever a time that he didn't appreciate Feathertail's presence. Even if he had his lapses sometimes.

The two cats walked in a brief silence after that, approaching the group soon after.

"Finally!" Squirrelpaw mewed dramatically. "It's been boring without you two. Purdy has been sleeping, Tawnypelt is still bitter that Feathertail had to catch prey for her-"

"I am not," the tortoiseshell she-cat interrupted. It was obvious that her wound was hurting; Stormfur realized that she must have still tried to hunt.

"-and Feathertail has been _worried sick_ , with Crowpaw _attempting_ to comfort her but failing miserably." Crowpaw scowled at her.

"Well, I see you still have as much tact as ever," Brambleclaw commented plainly. The soft snores of Purdy were audible nearby.

Squirrelpaw smiled cheekily, though she looked genuinely pleased that they returned. Brambleclaw nodded to Stormfur in farewell, and went to go speak with the fiery she-cat.

Stormfur – for the first time in a long while – felt awkward as he stood, unsure of where to settle down. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw obviously wanted to talk amongst themselves, and he similarly didn't want to bother Tawnypelt as she tried to rest. He would have returned to Feathertail, but Crowpaw was with her, and he definitely did not want to apologize in front of him.

So, the gray tom let out a quiet sigh as he curled up himself, off to the side of the clearing. He closed his eyes with the intention of just going to sleep, as he didn't expect much else to happen for the night. He didn't realize how much he appreciated the warmth of another body until, for once, it wasn't there.

He flicked an ear as he heard the quiet sound of pawsteps approaching, though he didn't bother to open his eyes. "Stormfur?" A quiet, uncertain voice whispered from above.

"Yes?" The tom didn't move his head to look, although he opened his eyes. He knew who it was, anyhow.

"I'm sorry," Feathertail stammered out suddenly, like she couldn't force the apology to stay inside any longer. "I-I know you're mad. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I just… can't stand feeling distant from you. I'll leave you alone if you want, I just hope you'll forgive me."

Stormfur felt his heart clench at her words. He was the one who went out of line, yet here she was, putting herself out there because she didn't want to fight with him. Moving to stand up, the tom moved to nose her ear. "Feathertail, shh," he shushed her gently. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. You're right – we don't choose who we love."

She smiled at him, though there was a little bit of doubt in her eyes, so he continued.

"So if you – and Crowpaw – have something, then… I'll support you no matter what."

"Um," she breathed out, then seemed to reconsider her words. "Thank you." Stormfur was a little confused by her response, but he didn't question it. "Would it be okay if we slept together – if – if you don't want to be alone?"

He glanced at Crowpaw, but the black apprentice seemed to have curled up already. "If that's what you want," he meowed, leaning down to lick her head affectionately.

She just purred in response, moving to settle down close to him. The dark gray tom moved to curl his slightly larger body around hers, relishing in the warmth that she offered. This felt _right._

It was an enjoyable silence for awhile and Stormfur nearly fell asleep before Feathertail broke the silence in a sleepy murmur. "Love you, Stormfur."

"Love you too." Nothing he said could be truer than that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I finally mustered the energy to write another chapter. Enjoy; and as always, reviews, favs, and follows are very appreciated. (Think of it as extra motivation to get chapters out faster!)

We've also reached 10,000+ words now!

* * *

"You youngins' better wake up!" a voice called.

It was obvious who the owner of said voice was, though. Stormfur heaved a sigh, blearily opening his amber eyes. Once his vision cleared, he noted that it was brighter than the usual morning; the sun's light was breaking through the thick foliage of the tree leaves. They must have slept until nearly Sunhigh!

Moving to raise his head, he noted that Purdy was standing there. Brambleclaw, too, was sitting nearby, and appeared to be the only other cat who hadn't been sleeping. He guessed that they had been chatting together for a while.

Stormfur could feel Feathertail shifting beside him, and noted that all the other cats seemed to be waking up (albeit begrudgingly). They slept in late. It wasn't surprising, seeing as they were all up until it was well after Moonhigh the night before.

The muscular tom turned to regard his sister warmly, noting how adorable she looked when she was sleepy. "Morning, sleepyhead."

"You just woke up, too," She retorted, her paw raising to cuff his ears playfully. Her blue eyes glittered as she rested against him. "Good morning, silly."

He just smirked in response, a feeling of happiness washing over him. This is how it should be; he hated to fight with his sister, even when it lasted less than a day.

"It's about time we get going," Brambleclaw called. The tabby looked impatient; it seemed finding a way out of the Twolegplace renewed his resolve to fulfill the prophecy.

Stormfur couldn't help feeling a tug of disappointment as he felt his sister shift beside him, then pull away completely to stand up. He missed the warmth of her body immediately. However, he recognized that they had no time to lounge, so he followed suit.

He took a deep breath as he sat up, relishing in the clear air; there were no Twoleg dens to tower over them and hide the view of Silverpelt, nor the slightly sour smell that seemed to encase the entire Twolegplace. Just the sounds and smells of the wilderness. The grey tom hoped that they wouldn't have to return this way; navigating _that_ maze was a nightmare he didn't want to repeat.

"Tawnypelt, are you okay to travel?" He perked his ears as he heard Squirrelpaw's mew, concern in her voice.

"Yeah," the tortoiseshell she-cat had gritted her teeth as she stood up. The bite had not gotten better. In fact, it seemed to be infected; he wasn't convinced despite her affirmation. She was as tough as any ShadowClan cat, but she couldn't hide her pain completely.

Squirrelpaw didn't look convinced, either.

"I wish we had a medicine cat with us," Feathertail sighed, looking away briefly. He could tell she felt awful about the situation.

"Me, too," Squirrelpaw agreed, "If only Leafpaw were here… she'd know what to do."

Brambleclaw had been listening with a frown, obvious worry in his gaze as he regarded his sister. Even Crowpaw - for all his sourness – seemed to sympathize with the she-cat, though he kneaded the ground with impatience.

"I wish you youngins' well," Purdy piped up, his voice notably a little less cheery than usual. "I'm sorry I couldn't help more…" The mottled tabby stood up, sadness apparent in his gaze.

"You were more than helpful, Purdy," Brambleclaw meowed diplomatically, "May StarClan light your path."

Purdy nodded, and he could hear a rumbled purr come from the old cat. "Goodbye, and good luck." With that, he turned away, padding off towards Twolegplace.

The six cats sat and watched as the tabby disappeared from sight, and Stormfur had to admit he had felt somewhat fond of the eccentric tom. He certainly wouldn't forget him.

"Well, we better get going." Brambleclaw meowed with a shrug, moving to take the lead. He was careful to have noted the direction of the sunset the night before.

"At least there's one less annoying cat around," Crowpaw muttered in Feathertail's direction as they began walking. His lips were curled upwards in a smirk. "Too bad Brambleclaw is still here."

"Crowpaw!" Feathertail admonished, looking scandalized.

"What? You're always telling me to look on the bright side," he replied cheekily. The snide apprentice was actually _joking_ , and again, Stormfur noted that only Feathertail could talk to the black tom like this.

He tried to ignore any jealousy that rose when Crowpaw bumped against Feathertail good-naturedly. After all, he had given her his blessing, had she wanted to pursue a relationship with the tom. It was hard not to worry, though.

A smaller part of him felt lonely at the prospect, too. He and Feathertail had always been a duo; if she was in love with Crowpaw, then… she'd have to divide her attention - they would be spending more and more time together. He would have to accept that he was going to be _second_ to Crowpaw, as much as it hurt.

If only he had a special someone to spend time with, too. Stormfur briefly thought about Squirrelpaw. He knew it wouldn't work out, even if he tried to get close with the she-cat. He cared about her, but not in the overwhelming way he assumed you felt for a mate. Besides, Brambleclaw fancied her, and he would never try to get in the way of his friend.

He cursed himself when his mind drifted to a much less innocent thought about Squirrelpaw. Suddenly the image of the she-cat entered his thoughts, unbidden: her neck craned down, putting her head between her legs as a pink tongue had slipped out, licking at the swollen, puffy heat that had emitted the most _alluring_ scent.

The tom awkwardly noted that while she had multiple chances to relieve herself, he had not. It wasn't like he was overly concerned with mating or pleasure; he was a young tom, so he'd have… many chances to experience that someday. _However_ , as a young tom, he was very aware that his body was fully prepared to mate whenever he desired.

Stormfur shook his head to clear his thoughts as he remembered where he was. Embarrassingly, he knew yet again that a certain _member_ of his had made itself known, though only a little pink was visible. Thankfully, he had taken the rear of the group this time, so it wouldn't be noticed.

"Do you want to walk with us, Stormfur?" Feathertail called from ahead moments later, waving her bushy tail in obvious invitation. Her brilliant blue eyes gazed into his, and he felt a little ashamed.

 _Feathertail._ She was what mattered to him. He couldn't care less about mating or other she-cats; not when she was around. She was the most important thing in his life. That's why he was doing this journey, after all.

"Stormfur?"

"Sure," He responded quickly. He hadn't meant to get lost in thought again. His amber eyes glittered happily as he stepped closer to his sister, twining his tail with hers in greeting. The small she-cat purred happily in response, though Crowpaw was a little less welcoming.

He had idly turned to look forward, feeling perplexed as he ended up catching Brambleclaw's eye. He furrowed his brow as he noted the brown tabby had looked away as soon as their eyes met. How strange.

Squirrelpaw was quick to tease the tom about his seeming lapse in attention, as she walked beside him and Tawnypelt. Due to the latter's injury, they made sure to walk at a pace she could handle.

The group was a lot closer in general as they walked through the forest; leaving the Twolegplace meant they had more room to walk together, and they had warmed up to each other throughout their travels and didn't distance themselves like they had in the beginning.

"What's on your mind?" Feathertail mewed, looking towards him.

"I was just thinking how far we've come," he murmured. "Remember when Crowpaw would stubbornly walk at least ten pawsteps away from us at all times?"

"Don't press your luck," the black apprentice sniffed, although Stormfur could tell he wasn't taking real offense.

Feathertail purred. She seemed pleased that they were getting along.

 _I'll try my best, anyway. I'll do anything for her._

* * *

The group had travelled for a few days without much eventfulness. However, the forest eventually dispersed, and the group instead began walking across some plains with trees few and far between.

The most notable thing that occurred was that miraculously, Squirrelpaw had somehow remembered that burdock root was the cure for infections. He supposed that her sister, Leafpaw, may have mentioned it sometime, being a medicine cat apprentice and all.

Even more miraculously, they managed to find some in the area they were travelling in, so Tawnypelt finally found some relief from the rat bite on her shoulder.

Feathertail yawned beside him, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Tired?" He tilted his head in question.

"A little bit," she admitted, as though she didn't want to be an inconvenience. It _was_ getting rather late.

Stormfur said nothing further but padded up to the front. "Brambleclaw? Do you think we'd be able to settle down for the night?"

Brambleclaw blinked at him, taking a moment before replying. "I guess we could," he responded with a hum, "I just feel like we're so close to reaching the Sun-drown-place…"

Squirrelpaw butted her head against his shoulder with a grin. "We'll make it, you silly furball! But I think we could all do with some time to relax before we get there," She mewed, her bushy tail raised. "Besides, my paws are _killing_ me."

"My shoulder could use the rest, too," Tawnypelt agreed.

"Okay, okay," the broad-shouldered tabby grumbled, "Fine."

With no complaints from the group, they discovered a nearby area with a few trees and bushes, giving the comfort of shelter. There was even a decent-sized pond, making the view quite pretty.

The sun hadn't even set completely. Usually, they had travelled until the sun was completely out of sight. Stormfur had to admit he felt some relief, too. He would enjoy free time that wasn't spent walking.

Once they settled down in the copse, Feathertail was quick to cuddle beside him. "Thank you," she murmured appreciatively.

"You don't have to thank me," the dark grey tom purred. "I'll always take care of you."

"I know," she nuzzled his cheek, her fur warm against his. "That's why I'm thanking you."

Stormfur would always feel happiest when she was by his side. He felt so silly for fighting with her over Crowpaw when they were close like this.

It didn't seem like the good mood was going to last, however.

"Um…"

Stormfur had his eyes closed as he lay next to her. "Hm?"

"I… actually promised Crowpaw I'd share a nest with him tonight," She spoke hesitantly.

"Oh." Stormfur suddenly felt considerably less happy.

She paused, not moving away. If he had been less bitter, he may have noticed she seemed to be waiting for a response. Her eyes tried to meet his gaze, but he looked away.

"I can stay if you want…?"

"No, go with him." Stormfur sighed, trying not to display his obvious disappointment. _Of course she's going to choose him over me. I'm just her brother._

She could hear her pad away, and then hushed voices as she spoke with the black tom. Stormfur didn't care to hear what they were saying, though he looked over to them for a moment. He was a little relieved that it seemed that Feathertail was going to sleep already.

He noted that Tawnypelt was already asleep, which was good; she needed the rest so her wound could heal. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw were pressed closely together farther away from the group, and any dislike they felt for each other seemed long gone. In fact, they looked as close as mates as they shared tongues, grooming each other and speaking lowly.

The grey tom groomed himself, too, taking care of his long fur. He thought it'd give him something to do before he slept, but when he curled up, he found it was hard to sleep. Stormfur was so used to Feathertail being nearby; it was difficult to sleep without her. _Of course,_ he sighed once again. _Looks like it's going to be a long night._

The moon soon rose, and the tom had gotten used to the gentle snores of the nearby cats. However, he heard a rustle in a nearby bush, and his eyes opened warily. _A fox?_

He blinked confusedly as he noticed that Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw had left their nest that had been near the bush. He felt his limbs relax. _At least it isn't anything dangerous._ He wondered what the two cats were doing at this time of night, though. Perhaps they had opted to go for a hunt; he should have done that instead of laying awake.

But he stayed where he was, closing his eyes once more. He knew he was finally getting sleepy. He was losing consciousness, allowing his body to drift into pleasant dreams. Then, when he was on the brink of sleep, there were new, unfamiliar noises that spurred him to awaken.

It was somewhat distant, but definitely audible to a half-awake tom. At first he felt his heart flutter with fear, as it sounded like something was in pain. But as moments passed, it was obvious that the noise was coming from a cat.

In fact, it didn't seem like it was pained yowls like he originally thought. It sounded like the complete opposite: pleasure.

His heart pounded as the realization that it was none other than Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw making those particular noises dawned on him.

Stormfur _knew_ he should just shut his eyes and sleep. At least, try to. But he couldn't deny the gnawing feeling of curiosity overcoming his mind. As a young tom, he had heard cats mating once before; of course, in the clans, there were many cats who… well, mated. However, they made a point to go away from the camp for privacy, so it was mostly his fault for hunting late at night.

He never made a point to look for the two cats that time, though.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he found himself in a hunter's crouch, slowly creeping past the bush that had been rustled earlier. He only had to travel a few tail-lengths past it before he could see two figures in the distance.

His heart beat as fast as a rabbit's as his eyes took in the view. Brambleclaw had mounted the young she-cat, his teeth holding her scruff as he held his forepaws around her underbelly, his hindlegs pressed near hers. She let out long mewls as he pressed his crotch into hers, and Stormfur swallowed hard as he saw a glimpse of a pink, barbed length before it slid back inside Squirrelpaw.

Again, with gritted teeth, he found his own length had slid out somewhat. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched the muscular tabby thrust into her, and it was now that he noticed how large Brambleclaw was compared to the skinny she-cat. With slight discomfort, he noted that Squirrelpaw was still an apprentice, so she certainly could grow a little more.

Any judgment he wanted to place would be hypocritical, Stormfur thought. _It's not like he got aroused while his sister groomed him._ He felt a little shame at the memory, but more than that, he felt… _envious_ as the two cats mated. The grey tom didn't necessarily want to mate Squirrelpaw, but he couldn't deny the curiosity that overcame him. He wanted to experience this, too.

With a deep breath, Stormfur made himself look away and pointedly leave the scene. He was almost certain this was either the first, or very close to the first time that the two ThunderClan cats have mated. He didn't want to intrude any longer.

The tom silently creeped back towards their settlement for the night, cursing the arousal that didn't seem to want to go away. With a glance at the sleeping cats, he paused for a moment, thinking.

 _It's completely natural,_ he tried to reason, _and it's not like I'm going to find a special she-cat anytime soon._

With that, Stormfur had padded past his makeshift nest, moving past the bushes and trees on that side of the thicket, away from the group and even farther from the two that were still awake.

Licking his lips, once, the muscular tom settled down on his haunches, and with a defeated sigh, he finally looked down between his legs. The pink of his length was still nearly halfway out of its sheath, although he had left the offending scene.

He had obviously seen his own sheath before, and even the barbed length contained underneath, but he had never made a point to truly pay attention to it. With a tentative paw, he moved to touch at the sheath. He wasn't surprised when he felt a shiver run down his spine; it was a sensitive area, and had been consistently teased with no hope of release.

Maybe it was time to change that.

With a shudder, he continued to paw at his sheath, eventually becoming less tentative. His body seemed to relish in the attention; his warm length began to slide out from the furred sheath, bearing the entirety to the night air. He finally moved his paw to touch at the heated cock directly, and let out a low groan at the sensation.

He felt his mind get foggier as his arousal grew. Why had he waited so long?

His hips began to subtly shift against his own touch. His eyes eventually fell closed, and in his mind's eye, he imagined the scene of Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw mating, and he could feel some liquid leak out the tip of his length. He wouldn't leave without feeling some release, tonight.

However, he found the touch of his own paws weren't satisfying enough for the aroused tom. With another groan, Stormfur craned his neck down. His flexibility wouldn't fail him now. With another shudder, he timidly moved to lick his barbed cock with a broad tongue. He couldn't help panting hotly; this felt undeniably _good_.

He was lost in the sensations as pleasurable waves coursed through his body. He began to imagine another cat had been licking at his length, and then he imagined that this mystery she-cat had been in Squirrelpaw's place, with Stormfur on top of her.

His hips moved faster, now, as he moved the tip of his length into his hot mouth, precum leaking from the head. Finding himself unable to stay in this position any longer, he sprawled over and moved his paws back to his aroused length, his hips thrusting gently against them.

Moaning lowly, he relished in his fantasy: him holding the tabby she-cat's scruff as he thrust into her, her pretty little moans chorusing with him, her soft, feathery tail brushing against him on occasion… they were lost in the moment.

With one last groan into the night, Stormfur shivered as he felt himself come for this first time in his life, laying against the soft grass. His cock pulsed as he lazily shifted his hips as if to finish, feeling warm seed periodically spray from his own length. The cool air felt enjoyable against his flushed body.

A smile found its way onto his muzzle, he closed his eyes once more as he imagined that he was releasing inside of the beautiful, silver she-cat: his dark amber eyes meeting her brilliant blue ones as they finished their romp. His tantalizing fantasy was complete.

With a jolt, he opened his eyes wide. The she-cat in his imagination had been achingly familiar, and with a long, drawn out shudder, he knew he couldn't deny who it was.

 _"Feathertail,"_ he choked out, his heart beating painfully at the thought of his sibling.

As the last few waves of pleasure washed over his body and his length slowly withdrew back into his sheath, he couldn't feel anything but dread.

 _No, no, no, no,_ he thought desperately, _I can't be in love. Not with her._

But as he lay in the dark catching his breath, he knew it was true. There was no other cat he loved more.

* * *

A/N: Fun fact: Graystripe's parents, Patchpelt and Willowpelt, are brother and sister. Perhaps it runs in the family? ;)


End file.
